fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic
Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic (海王の滅霊魔法, Kaiō no Metsurei Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and lastly as well as most obviously, a Spirit Slayer Magic which is focused upon the transformation of the physiology of the caster's body into a spirit, an extremely powerful type of legendary creature that's classified non-corporeal substance contrasted with the material body; this includes those brought into the physical realm through the power of other magicians that can be categorized as belonging to the definition of Spirit Summoning Magic and are of an ethereal composition, but also encompasses a wide variety of terms, including ghosts and sprites, all attuned to this particular element, resulting in Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic revolving around the generation, manipulation, and absorption as well as consumption of the element of water, which is a transparent fluid which forms the world's streams, lakes, oceans and rain; additionally, water is the major constituent of the fluids of living organisms. Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic is the first and only form of Spirit Slayer Magic to appear within Fairy Tail: Dawn, wielded by Momoko Sitri, warrior of the Aquila Tribe and member of Akatsuki. After her dragon parent, Azure Wave Marshal Dragon, La Sirene (蒼波帥竜・ラ・シレーヌ, Sōhasuiryū, Ra Shirēnu), whom is the guardian dragon of the Aquila Tribe is slain by Níðhöggr and La Sirene's body is obliterated by the soul-stealing power of his Black Dragon Slayer Magic some time before the Ragnarok Arc of Dawn, during the Ragnarok Arc, as a ghost, La Sirene reaches out to Momoko from beyond the mortal plane, and uses her new status as a spirit as well as Momoko's latent fighting spirit in order to "evolve" Momoko's Water Dragon Slayer Magic into Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic, making Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic one of the very few forms of Spirit Slayer Magic obtained through an outside force. Description In order to learn the power of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic in the first place, the beginning stages of obtaining its power takes place in a similar manner to a wielder of First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic; being taught by a spirit itself; of course, it doesn't matter what kind of spirit it is, as long as it can be classified as "an incorporeal body with an existence composed entirely out of energy" as per most forms of spirits. A willing user can learn Spirit Slayer Magic from almost any type of spirit, as long as the spirit in question has the methods in order to teach the magician; though "Spirit Kings"; leaders of a spirit race cannot teach a magician, as if they were to attempt to teach a human their magic, they would be unable to accept the force of their magic - however, some exceedingly rare exceptions exist to this. Once a hopeful wielder of this incredible power has decided what spirit to have them teach this magic, the caster must forge a contract with spirits of any type, even ghouls hailed as Summon Spirits which are located within the world of —usually one per town. These beings are part of a set created by the 'higher spirits' for the sole purpose of keeping order within Earth Land. First, the foremost requirement is to locate a spirit. Finding one isn't a walk in the park, that's for sure- the user must be knowledgeable in its habitat, its favorite kind of food, and what it wishes to make out of the contract. From here, the spirit and the caster work out a suitable deal with the target commonly asking for their heart's desire and the user asking for something important to the target in return; but once the deal has been completed, the spirit expels their supernatural energies outwards, engulfing the target in their malefic supernatural powers which seep into the target's body, reaching their soul itself in a ritualistic process. From here, the spirit utilizes their mastery over the arcane and the supernatural particles that are strewn about through this world of whimsy and wonder, engulfing the hopeful wielder with their arcane energies as they seep inside of the target's body, with the spirit reaching inside the humanoid's soul, searching for that otherworldly organ referred to as a Magic Origin and from there, making a few changes here and there as to alter the process of how the Magic Origin functions and its properties, therefore transmogrifying their Magic Origin into a strange hybrid between that of a spirit's Magic Origin and a humanoid Magic Origin, possessing the traits of the former but the arcane storage capacity of the latter, effectively causing their body to be bestowed with the magical powers of a Spirit - otherwise known as Spirit Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, this magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, a myriad of abilities also shared with their teacher, as well as the element from the said spirit, which can be conjured from the magician's body for countless purposes; upon teaching the magician their form of Spirit Slayer Magic, the spirit enters the caster's soul in a manner not dissimilar to the Dragon Soul Seal and engraves their powers within the wielder, constantly boosting Spirit Slayer Magic to a level akin to Primal Dragon Mode. As one may notice, Spirit Slayer's mechanics are extremely similar to that of any other Slayer Magic; however, there's more than meets the eye. However, as well as what's detailed below, what sets Spirit Slayer Magic apart from other forms of Slayer Magic, including Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic, Devil Slayer Magic, and Phoenix Slayer Magic is that the installment process of the user's spirit teacher's magical energies and subsequent change in their physiology results in an exceedingly beneficial mutation alongside the regular boosts in bodily properties a wielder of Slayer Magic receives during the learning process. Indeed, the Magic Origin of a Spirit Slayer becomes transmogrified into what can be semi-accurately described as a "pendulum", the caster's Magic Origin serving as the weight while their thoughts and feelings fulfilling the purpose of a pivot. Referred to as the Pendulum of Souls (振子の魂, Furiko no Damashī) once Spirit Slayer Magic has finally become integrated within the caster's existence, the user's Magic Origin, just like a pendulum when it's displaced sideways from its resting position is subject to a restoring force due to gravity that accelerates it back towards the resting position, seemingly bounds around the caster's body while dramatically enhancing their particle draw far beyond the likes of fellow Slayer Magics, swinging back and forth, this results in a greater output of magical energy at the wielder's beck and call, effectively enabling the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic to manifest a multitude of high-level spells and power-ups at once. While this does result in the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic having to charge their power up to enable this effect by invoking Trance, the ability to manifest countless varying-levelled spells and power-ups all at once still proves to be a powerful force in a battle, especially since this effect extends to other magics the caster possesses, and thus makes extremely powerful abilities such as Abyss Break and far easier to pull off and can be unleashed in quick succession without any rest in-between their casting sequences, whereas even the most skilled of magicians would be exhausted from utilizing their power. Because their Magic Origin is swinging back and forth like a pendulum, as magic is fuelled by the thoughts and feelings of the wielder, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic is known to have their emotions affect their elemental power on a much greater level and scope than ordinary forms of Slayer Magic, continuously surpassing itself as the user fights and progresses in power, adapting and evolving through a wielder's emotions, gaining certain abilities and qualities as the caster becomes stronger. As water in all of its forms is one of the most common elements of all, Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic seems to continuously absorb traces of hydrogen and anything that could be considered a liquid in order to allow the caster a quicker casting time and boosted strength. In any case, when inducing the activation process for Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic and thereby performing the signature water manipulation of the magic, the caster utilizes an activation sequence not dissimilar from water-element magics of all kinds such as Water Magic, Water-Make, Water Spirit Slayer Magic, Water Dragon Slayer Magic, and much less notably, . This involves the wielder of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic focusing intently as they release the arcane energies that are dwelling within their Magic Origin outwards into the vicinity, from here inducing the usual fusion of eternano that's ambient within the atmosphere and said arcane energies - but in any case, a wielder of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic possesses three methods of harnessing its might – for one, commonly the caster harnesses Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic by inducing combustion on hydrogen or hydrogen-containing compounds or by having them react with oxygen or oxygen-containing compounds; thus, by utilizing the scientific method of generating water, the wielder is capable of exerting finer control over the element as well as manipulating it in any way that they like, seemingly without limit; displaying a level of proficiency of water beyond anyone else- perhaps even moreso than water-based slayers or a god of water in general. Additionally, they are capable of activating the power by projecting their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality; this is required to surge their magical energy into the equation so that the atoms rearrange to fit together; the process is dangerous, both requiring and releasing substantial amounts of magical energy. However, since the first method is near-instantaneous, it is the one must utilized – but of course, the caster is also able to manipulate secondary sources of water, such as oceans and even more. In any case, no matter which activation sequence that the caster induces with both possessing their own advantages and disadvantages, effectively, this grants the user of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic the ability to call upon the assets of a spirit even if their bodily structure isn't one-hundred-percent the same as the beings from which this magic originated, the caster is capable of inducing a metamorphosis of their body structure as to take upon traits of a spirit instantaneously which is done in conjunction with the activation sequence as mentioned above, bestowing upon the user of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic a myriad of traits. This includes the lungs and enhanced vocal folds that are capable of spewing water in the form of a condensed ray not dissimilar to a water jet cutter, a corporal body and defenses which are naturally laced with water as to provide protection against water, and fierce limbs, whether prehensile or not which are enshrouded with water, specifically attuned to dealing incredible amounts of damage, overall incorporating the element of water into their body – all of this combined, results in the wielder of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic transforming their entire existence into that of a make-shift weapon whose ownership is unique to them and them alone, wielding the element of air that was harnessed by the spirit that taught them and passed down to them alongside the natural physical superiority of a spirit in combat, utilizing offensive ability, stamina, and vitality, to transmogrify themselves into the greatest weapon of all, thus dramatically increasing the damage inflicted upon anything that they come into contact with using the sheer force of their strikes in all ranges; though close-combat is where this form of Spirit Slayer Magic usually shines; as the magic massively bolsters the power of their unarmed blows with the user stirring up vicious miniaturized tidal waves to wash over their enemies as well as miniature water currents to slice their opponents; overall giving the user of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic is effectively granted the ability to manipulate, modify, consume, and generate from their body water to their fullest extent, they can move and freely control the water placed under their control; harnessing it in a similar manner that an aquatic spirit would do so, asserting absolute dominance over the element of water; whether artificial or otherwise- the user can manipulate these elements as much as they wish without any drawback; they have absolute dominance over anything that could possibly be considered a "liquid" and everything related to and dwelling within it. Indeed, Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic itself is said to be a perfect combination of offense, defense, and supplementary usages, combining everything that liquids can do to form a deadly type of Slayer Magic that is completely impossible to surpass by any type of liquid-based magic. Subspecies Abilities Spells Basic Spells *'Sea King Spirit's Harangue' (海王霊の説教, Kaiōrei no Sekkyō): Sea King Spirit's Harangue is a variant of the Spirit's Harangue spell which is the Spirit Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells, attuned to the element of water – as such, it works best with Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic and is as such considered a basic Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic spell that involves the wielder of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic quickly gathering and releasing a vast quantity of water from their mouth in the form of an extremely vast, high-pressure torrent of water to attack their opponent. Intermediate Spells Trance * Trance: Aquatic Azurite ( , Toransu: Akuateikku Azuraito lit. Mysterious Spirit Ethereal Power Amplification - The Refined Water Colossus Defender): Trance, formerly referred to as Geist Charge ( , Gaisuto Chāji lit. Spiritual Awakening State), is an uncategorized Spirit Slayer Magic spell that's an Magic-amplification technique and equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Drive; Trance brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Spirit Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Spirit Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a rather extreme degree. Indeed, as there's only one generation of Spirit Slayer Magic so to speak, unlike its draconic equivalent, Drive, which is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers, due to Spirit Slayer Magic being incompatible with Lacrima, the magic crystalline substance found on both and which can be used to implant various forms of magic, Trance is known to be capable of being harnessed by any user of Spirit Slayer Magic as long as they possess the power necessary to induce its effects and the knowledge of how to do so. The iteration of Trance that comes automatically equipped within Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic is known as Trance: Aquatic Azurite. When invoking the power of Trance: Aquatic Azurite, the caster focuses the energies that are dwelling within their frame intently, before they pulse the magical energies that are dwelling within their Magic Origin ever-so-subtly, causing an interaction with the particles of eternano which are ambient within the atmosphere before they use their magical power to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality while using the origin to draw it towards themselves, surging their magical energy into the equation so that the atoms rearrange to fit together, resulting in a swirling mass of water; from here, after obtaining enough magical power to transform, the wielder of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic focuses their magical power, establishing a connection with their spirit teacher, no matter the distance between the two and the dimensional differences before the wielder of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic summons the spirit whom taught them to the current dimension using their spiritual link. Once this is done, the user utilizes their spiritually-attuned Magic Origin as a medium for their spirit teacher - Aquatic Azurite is a Manifesto-Type ( , Manifesuto Taipu lit. Ghost Puppet Type); a Trance in the form of the user's elemental power that is manifested in a physical form that acts on its own; because of this, the user does not need to lift a finger to strike; their watery energies will do it for them. While the Manifesto-Type resembles any sort of summoning magic, it's an extension of the user rather than a separate entity; the Manifesto-Type hovers around the Spirit Slayer in a similar manner to that of a wraith; hovering behind and above the user while usually being invisible to those unaware of them. The Manifesto-Type can attack in tandem with the user, bolstering their strength significantly while working as a medium to cast higher-powered spells. Aquatic Azurite is the third member of the Grimoire Five ( , Gurimoa Faibu lit. Five Great Elemental Embodiment Colossus Defenders), which are, well, as the designation would indicate, Manifesto-Type Trances whom are an embodiment of the five fundamental elements of nature. They are known to manifest only in exceptionally powerful and determined individuals, with, as their sub-name would indicate, there only being five in existence- once a previous owner dies, their Trance will reincarnate in somebody else. The power of the group is unmatched by any other Trance type and even summon spirit, except for spirit king-class beings. They have the ability to consume their element to further enhance their own power; this can be from any source, such as Lost Magic and Slayer Magic. Trance Spells *'Extension: Mermail' ( , Ekusutenshon: Māmeiru lit. Additional Attack: Embodiment of the Wild-Dancing Crystalline Scales Dragon Spirit): TBA * Extension: Abyssquall ( , Ekusutenshon: Abisukōru lit. Additional Attack: Sea King Spirit's Blue Heavenly Wave): TBA Advanced Spells Of course, like every other Slayer Magic, a Spirit Slayer has access to "finishing moves", the advanced spells of a Spirit Slayer are known as Spirit Slayer's Secret Arts (滅霊奥義, Metsurei Ōgi); which are generally much more powerful than basic techniques. All Spirit Slayer's Secret Arts boast overwhelming power, being dubbed the "ultimate spear" of a Spirit Slayer; however, they usually cost a large amount of magical energy to properly cast. However, in addition to these "finishing moves", when in any powered up state, a Spirit Slayer can harness Oversoul Arts ( , Ōbasōru Āto lit. Spirit Slayer's Revised Secret Arts), which are further enhanced to the point that it is said that even the weakest spell can smash through anything unfortunate enough to be in its path. *'Neptune's Calm: Aqua Avatar' ( , Nepuchūnzu Kāmu: Akua Abatāru lit. Shaking Water Spirit: Martial God Paired Stream Rush): Neptune's Calm: Aqua Avatar is an advanced Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic spell which is one of the Spirit Slayer's Secret Arts, the strongest spells of a Spirit Slayer – in the case of Neptune's Calm: Aqua Avatar, it involves the wielder of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic generating several currents above the vicinity before diving into them, manifesting numerous water clones that dive in and out to launch a variety of assaults before the attack ends with the wielder of Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic diving downwards like a meteor with a vast quantity of water shrouding their body. *'Neptune's Calm: Undine Deluge' ( , Nepuchūnzu Kāmu: Undīne Deruge lit. Shaking Water Spirit: Exorcise Crush Kill Flowing Water): TBA Trivia Category:Spirit Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Water Magic